Mine
by Miss-Murdered
Summary: A guy buying Rin a drink in a club brings out Haru's possessive side. PWP.


Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Pairing/Warning: RinHaru, m/m smut, PWP, dirty talk, top!Haru, bottom!Rin

A/N: More of my AO3 uploads... completely gratuitous PWP.

* * *

><p><strong>Mine<strong>

Okay, maybe it had been a bad idea to accept the drink, Rin thought, but he didn't expect the reaction he was getting from Haru. It had been one drink, one bourbon on the rocks sent over by a guy who was checking him out and Rin couldn't blame him for looking at him. Rin had an incredible body, the tight grey jeans with slashes around the knees and thighs showing his muscular legs and tight around his ass and the tank clung tight to his abs and pectoral muscles and left his biceps on view. He knew he looked good and a free drink was a free drink, right? That's what he reasoned. It wasn't like he was going home with the guy, only gave him a little nod and took a sip, not expecting Haru to grab hold of his wrist a few moments after taking a glug of burning alcohol.

Rin had quirked an eyebrow, puzzled for a moment by the fierce look in Haru's eyes. The blue seemed to burn and he put down his drink on the bar and leaned close to his boyfriend to try and find out what the hell was wrong. As surely, fuck, he couldn't be jealous?

As while the guy had bought him a drink, Haru was visiting the city from Iwatobi and they had too little time together and Rin's only plan was to go home with Haru. No one else. And he had been completely faithful since he'd left home, since he'd come to study and train away from Haru, and he'd lived with phone sex and masturbation for so fucking long that all he wanted to do was get back to his place and fuck around with Haru like the young hormonal men they were. So the guy who bought him a drink was nothing.

But Haru still looked pissed, his hands grip tight around Rin's wrist and he pulled, dragging Rin through the crowd. Maybe a club was a bad idea. Rin liked clubs, liked to dance and he'd told Haru it would be fun – the pounding lights, the beat of the bass and whatever else but Haru had only stood leaning against the bar, drinking water with ice in it and watching the other people dance. So it hadn't been going well before the drink was sent over to him, before the guy gave him a wink.

Rin let Haru drag him, bumping into people's bodies as they passed and the heat of club was stifling. They arrived at the men's rooms and Rin quirked an eyebrow. As he assumed they'd be heading to the exit. But instead, as soon as Haru dragged Rin through the door, he found lips smashed against his and Haru's tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

He didn't have time to react as the way Haru was kissing him… well, it was like he was drowning and Rin was his oxygen. Huh. He liked that simile. But he couldn't contemplate that as he felt a hand squeeze his ass and Rin bucked his hips forward into Haru's in response and felt that Haru was hard.

Pausing for a moment, grabbing at Haru's hair to pull him away, Rin tried to gain a little control as fucking in a club toilet was not the classiest of places but then Haru looked at him, eyes glazed with lust, mouth wet with saliva and his hair mussed where Rin had grabbed it and fuck, he was not going to stop. Plus Rin didn't have a ton of class.

"In the stall," Haru said, his voice level and commanding and Rin walked that way, reaching for Haru's hand.

Least it was a nice club, Rin thought as Haru attacked his lips again, ground their hips together, pushing Rin against the stall wall. He felt a little pathetic as Haru reached down his chest, his muscles seeming to quiver as he found his belt buckle, undoing it with ease and finding the button and zipper of his jeans.

The first touch of Haru's hand on his cock felt too fucking good and Rin jerked his hips into Haru's grip, wanting him to do more and he was pleased when his neediness was acknowledged.

"You're mine," Haru said, his mouth now at his ear after licking a trail up his cheek.

"Fuck yeah… all yours…"

As at that moment, Haru dropped to his knees, his mouth wrapping around Rin's cock, licking at the slit and tasting him, lapping around the head before he bobbed down taking as much of Rin's dick as he could.

Rin's head banged against the stall wall and his hands tangled in Haru's hair as his hips thrust automatically forward, his eyes closing at the familiar feeling of that warm wet heat, Haru's mouth so fucking perfect.

But Haru wasn't done and Rin was so focused on his cock that he ignored Haru fumbling with Rin's jeans and boxer briefs, pushing them down to his thigh and it was only when a finger teased around his entrance did his eyes shoot open, feeling the slickness of lube against his hole.

He looked down and met Haru's eyes and Haru moaned around his cock as a finger slid inside Rin. It had been a while but Rin couldn't say he didn't want it as Haru probed lightly, teasingly, his mouth sucking his dick while he prepped him. Haru's eyes seemed to sparkle and Rin was lost in the moment, those fingers soon becoming more than one, thrusting into him with impatience. Rin was moaning now, his fingers digging in harder into Haru's hair as he felt his asshole of a boyfriend finger fuck him and blow him and he didn't know how much stamina he had.

Haru seemed to understand that and with a soft "pop" his lips left Rin's cock, licking around the head once before his fingers slid out and he got to his feet.

They looked at each, neither one moving and Haru breathed words against Rin's mouth.

"I want to fuck you."

Rin shivered, the words so demanding and he fumbled for a second, getting one leg fully out of his jeans as Haru brought out his own cock, lubing it up and Rin watching the expression on Haru's face as he did. It was hot. So fucking hot and Rin was so ready to be fucked hard and fast. Slow and steady could be later.

His leg wrapped around Haru's waist, feeling the soft material of his t-shirt and he reached for Haru's slippery cock, helping him find his entrance, helping him push in. And then he felt the head teasing before it pushed in.

"Fuck!"

The shout felt so loud but he couldn't help it, he bit down on his bottom lip as Haru slid in, his cock filling him fast, the burn oh so good.

"You feel tight," Haru said against Rin's skin, licking and lapping at his throat, his hips stilling now he was fully inside Rin.

"Been a while," Rin retorted, grabbing then for Haru's ass, squeezing it. "Gonna fuck me or talk about it?"

Haru didn't answer. Rin didn't care. As then his cock pulled out to slam roughly back into him and Rin was grabbing onto Haru's shoulders, his hair, his neck, his mouth going to Haru's, rough kisses exchanged as he bucked into Haru's movements. His hand went to his cock, stroking himself in time with Haru's rough movements, the speed of their bodies too quick for it to last long. And Rin didn't want it to. He wanted it just like this. And Haru obviously did, pistoning in and out, his cock slamming into Rin without a pause, each pull and slide out incredible, hitting Rin's prostate, making him pull him closer with his leg.

The hand sped up, Rin's cock twitching in his palm and Haru thrust a few more times until he said Rin's name, gasped out like a curse as he came, and Rin jerked his cock, tugging it fast until he felt cum spurt, the stickiness coating hands and clothes.

"Holy shit, Haru," Rin breathed after a moment. "Kinda intense, right?"

Haru looked at him, his blue eyes so serious and he leaned in for a sweeter kiss, using his tongue to open Rin's lips and delve into his mouth. After the hot sex, the kiss felt so gentle that Rin felt something in his gut that made him so fucking emotional and realised how much he missed Haru. But he ignored that feeling as Haru pulled away, pulled out, leaving Rin to try and clean up and adjust his clothes.

He watched Haru do the same, trying to remove some of the suspicious white stains but he gave up, looking at Rin now they were dressed again. Haru reached for Rin's hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Remember you're mine."

Rin nodded. "Hey… I don't ever forget that."

And with that, they left the men's room and the club and Rin figured out that shit, maybe he should bring out Haru's possessive side more often as it was fucking hot.

So maybe it had been a good idea to accept the drink.


End file.
